


Make The Clock Reverse (Change The Fate's Design)

by TheMajesticLauren



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Child Noctis Lucis Caelum, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Happy Birthday Noctis, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMajesticLauren/pseuds/TheMajesticLauren
Summary: It's Noctis' Golden birthday right after he exits the Crystal, and he wishes for one thing: To go back and have another chance.And a chance does he get.Inspired by this kinkmeme: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=10625338#cmt10625338





	Make The Clock Reverse (Change The Fate's Design)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Noctis! I really enjoyed writing this! (Yes the title is from Tangled)

Noctis came back from 10 years in the Crystal the day before his golden birthday. He knew he had a job to do; a destiny to fulfill. He knew there were innocents in the world who needed the light once again, but he wanted to be selfish one last time. He wanted to celebrate with his family one last time. 

So they did. 

They set up camp; Ignis was able to scrounge up the ingredients for a small cake, almost as if he was planning on celebrating it all along. Prompto took photos of the four of them again, not quite accepting that it would be the last time. Gladio told him stories about Iris, and how she fought to get the same eagle tattoo as her older brother, even in the world of darkness.

And when the night was over and the King blew out the birthday candles, he wished to go back and have another chance.

And a chance did he get.

 

* * *

 

Noctis woke up slowly, which should have been normal, except the surface he laid on was soft and didn’t hurt his back. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was laying in a plain white bed and surrounded by familiar grey walls, and to his left sat Gladio- wait.

He was in his Citadel bedroom and Gladio was a teenager again. Noctis quickly tried to sit up but was unprepared for the lack of strength and balance in his body. He was young again as well.

“Hey, don’t push yourself.” Gladio said, getting up to stand by his bedside. “I imagine your back isn’t feeling too great right now, yeah? I can get the nurse if you want.” The shield rubbed the back of his neck and looked towards the door.

Noctis could feel something was off. Well, something other than the mysterious time travel. Gladio would never treat him so softly. “Okay, what’s wrong?” Noctis asked, raising his eyebrow.

Gladio stopped and looked at him in concern. “You don’t remember?”

“No?” Noct answered as a question.

Gladio dragged his hand down his face and let out a deep sigh, pulling the armchair closer to sit down again. “We were in training and you were slacking again. I thought you were just taking it easy since your birthday is tomorrow- well, today now, but you weren’t, were you? Your back was in pain and you didn’t say anything.”

Noctis nodded, slowly beginning to remember this day. He had lived it before, but he didn’t remember this part. He didn’t gain memories of another life back then. What was happening?

Gladio continued talking at his nod. “I pushed you too hard, and you didn’t block when I expected you to. That’s on me, I should have noticed and stopped before we went too far.”

“You know how I am, though.” Noctis interrupted, remembering how much guilt Gladio felt after this event. “I should have said something.”

Gladio watched him for a while and then huffed out a quiet laugh. “So we both messed up, huh? You wanna tell my dad that?”

Noctis jolted, fully realizing the situation. _Oh Gods, Clarus. They’re all still alive._

Gladio laughed, clearly not understanding what was running through the young prince’s head. “Yeah, I didn’t think so-” Gladio stopped when Noctis suddenly grabbed his wrist in a death grip, eyes hardening. “Noct?”

“I need to talk to my dad.” He said with steel in his voice. The shield paused, clearly not understanding the sudden mood change, but also not wanting to make things worse. “His Majesty will be by later tonight, in a few hours. I’ll send a ‘Guard to let him know you’re awake, yeah?”

Noctis looked like he wanted to argue, but slowly released his death grip and relaxed into the pillows. Gladio tried to think of something he could do help his prince until then. 

“Does your back hurt too much to try some stretches?” Gladio asked, getting ready for an argument. He didn’t expect the boy to answer in the negative and try to sit up on his own. 

Noctis had lived through worse than this; he was 30 years old now, technically. He knew how important the stretches actually were. He also didn’t know how long he would be in the body of his preteen-self, and decided to make the most of it.

The two of them worked through the stretches, only pausing when Gladio told a ‘Guard to contact His Majesty. Noctis worked hard but his mind was elsewhere, constantly running through different scenarios. Would his dad believe him? If he did, would he do anything? Did his dad really know of the world’s fate this whole time? Of his fate?

About an hour later Ignis arrived to speak of the meeting he had missed, and boy was that tough. Not the meeting part, the oh-Gods-Ignis-can-still-see part. Ignis was unprepared for the horrified look that appeared on the prince’s face and quickly looked to Gladio for more context. Gladio pulled the advisor aside and whispered “Something happened while he was asleep, that’s all I know. Act normal for now.”

Noctis heard the gist of what was spoken, but he wasn’t going to bother explaining to them, not yet anyway. Not until he spoke to his dad.

Noctis quickly neutralized his expression and greeted Ignis, using more eye contact than his younger self ever would have. “Hey Iggy. So the meeting sucked balls?” He asked, easily slipping into a younger way of speaking, trying to keep them in the dark. He didn’t know why though; Ignis could always tell when he was lying or not.

“Language, Your Highness.” Ignis quickly admonished, sitting down in the chair by the window. “And yes, the meeting was as unpleasant as always. Although, it would have been beneficial for you to have gone. There was a lot of important information on the trade routes and…” Noctis quickly tuned him out knowing there was nothing of importance to learn from that meeting.

After a few minutes of nodding his head whenever his advisor paused, Noctis was saved from boredom by the arrival of his father.

“Dad!” Noctis yelled, quickly jumping out of bed despite the sudden pain in his back and yells from his retinue. He slammed into his father and gave him the strongest hug he could, and then some. Without his consent he felt tears grow in his eyes.

Without letting go, he felt his father maneuver them to the bed while Cor convinced Ignis and Gladio to leave for a bit. The door closed, and it was just him and his father, for the first time in over 10 years. “Dad.” Noctis whispered, pouring all his grief into one word.

“My son, what’s happened?” Regis asked, pulling away from his son to sit next to him, despite the latter’s complaints. Noctis had been hurt before, but he was never this clingy. The King felt as if he didn’t have all the facts, and whenever that happened, the Gods usually had a hand in it somehow.

Noctis shifted, going from a needy mess to silent and avoiding his father’s gaze. He kicked his foot a bit, but stopped when his back stung again. He took in a deep breath and turned towards his father. Not knowing any way to sugarcoat it, Noctis spoke, “I know you won’t believe me, but I’m from the future.”.

Regis was surprised but didn’t show it. He needed to know the facts first. “How?” Was all he asked, knowing if the boy next to him was truly his son, he would spill everything to his father without further prompting.

“It was my 30th birthday, and I wished to be sent back. I went to bed in a tent and woke up here in the Citadel, almost 20 years younger.” Noctis met his father’s eyes. “I didn’t expect the Gods to follow through. Hell, they never have before.” The young boy said bitterly. Regis had to stop himself from minutely flinching, which was hypocritical considering the anger he himself felt towards the Gods.

“Do you have any idea who would have sent you back in time?”

Noctis paused as he thought, and came to a sudden realization. “Shiva. One of her messengers has the power to time travel. You usually have to go to them, though. It’s never happened beyond my own doing.”

“But it was your doing, yes? You wished to come back, and to the Gods, that was good enough.” Regis slowly spoke.

“Why send me back to here, now? Why not right before the attack so I could actually do something?” Noctis asked, voice raising in volume. He didn’t understand the Gods at all.

The King slowly closed his eyes. “So it does occur, then.” He whispered without fully meaning to. Oops.

Noctis quickly snapped up and looked at him with anger and disbelief on his face. “So you knew? This far ahead, you knew?”

Regis put his hands up in surrender, “Noct-”

“No! You knew that everyone here would die? Including yourself?” The prince yelled, his young voice cracking. He fell into his father’s arms again. “How could you do that?”

Regis rubbed his boy’s upper back, mindful of the scarring, and tried to comfort him. “I am so sorry, my boy. I know it could not have been easy, and I’m sorry we’ve put you through this. It was the only way.” Noctis suddenly paused and grabbed his wrist, as if he was struck. “Noctis?”

“You said it was the only way.”

“Yes, it’s the only way to keep you and the prophecy safe.”

“It was the only way. Not anymore. Look!” Noctis said, showing his arm to his father. There were markings on his left arm. “I still have their blessings! And here!” Noctis exclaimed, standing to move away from his father. He concentrated for a moment and his armiger spun around him. “For some reason my weapons always come with me back in time.” The armiger started to shake and fizzle out. _Oh, guess it makes sense that I haven’t trained enough to use them yet._

Noctis looked to his father and saw disbelief on his face, mirroring Noct’s from just earlier before. “Don’t you see, dad? I already have the power to kill the Accursed! It came with me!”

Regis couldn’t help the hope that bubbled in his throat. “But what about you, son? How long can you stay here? What if…” He trailed off, realizing the horror of his son’s plan. “What if killing the Accursed isn’t enough? What if they take you too?”

“It would be worth it.” Noctis said, standing still and proud in his 12 year old body. “I’ve accepted my fate. If I can save everyone 10 years of darkness, I have to! There’s no choice here.”

“But…”

“Dad,” Noctis walked over to his father and put a hand on his shoulder. “I know to you I am just a child, but I have walked tall, and I will continue to walk tall until the time comes where I can fulfill my destiny. And besides! I still have a few more years left in me; I’ve gotta relearn how to use the Royal Arms.” The small boy, who was actually a grown adult, smiled as if he didn’t have a worry in the world.

The oldest Lucis Caelum (in the room) sighed, running a heavy hand down his face. “I can’t convince you otherwise, can I?” He asked with tears in his eyes. Noctis just shook his head, not trusting his voice not to betray his confidence.

“You would have been the best King all of Lucis could’ve asked for.”

Noctis felt tears spring to his eyes.

“What can I say, I learned from the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a sad ending for my boy but it ends with less guilt I feel like.  
> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_NOCTlS)  
> [Tumblr](https://desmondmlles.tumblr.com)


End file.
